A New Ally: Disc 2
by Cloudrules11
Summary: As Avalanche struggles with their lost of two valuable allies, the struggle with Sephiroth continues. Can the group reunite with one of their allies and save the world? And what of the blossoming romance between the swordsman and the thief? Rewriting.
1. Searching

_**A New Ally: Disc 2 (Remake)**_

Arxen sighed as he wrapped the bandage around his bloody hand. They were in the Icicle Village, and they were already at the inn. Arxen was alone in his room, taking care of the wounds he got from all the monsters he had face on the way there. It was very late at night, and around eleven, all of Avalance could hear Yuffie crying. She's been having nightmares, nightmares that Hiro would never come back, and have the same tragic fate as Aeris did. Arxen growled in frustration. How could he let his best friend just go off like that? He admitted, Hiro scared him at that moment. He wasn't human. It was like he was being controlled by a greater force. He seemed even stronger then Jenova herself at the moment.

"Damn it all." Arxen muttered, laying down on the bed. His weapon was on the dresser, since he could make it small enough to lay on there. "Why did you have to go, you stupid dumbass. Sure you're oblivous to the obvious, but this time you didn't have to be oblivous towards Yuffie's feelings that you're gone." Arxen muttered, getting back up. He decided to go for a walk, even if it was late at night and very cold. Right now he wasn't in the mood to be stopped and lectured. He grabbed the coat a man gave them for free when they entered the chilly village, and almost walked out of his room, but stopped. He turned back around and grabbed his weapon. He looked at a pen at the table, and a piece of paper near it. He sighed, and walked over. He wrote a note to Avalance, and sighed.

_Everyone, _

_I'm sorry for just quickly leaving. I'm worried about Hiro. I'm going to find him, and bring him back. Even if he's kicking and screaming. I promise to you Yuffie, that I'll bring him back._

_  
Arxen_

He chuckled at the kicking and screaming part. He then walked out of the room, and went down the stairs. The innkeeper was apparently asleep as well, and Arxen sighed in relief. He didn't want to pay anything. He walked out of the inn, and into the chilly weather.

For a town, there were many people outside at night. They were all adults, however, and Arxen didn't mind. As long as none of them got into his way. While walking in the snow, he heard a conversation that interested him. "I was up in Gaea Cliffs the other day." A man said, taking a drink out of a large mug. By the smell, Arxen could tell it was coffee. Oh how he would love a cup. "And up there, I saw Sephiroth! The Sephiroth! There was someone else there too, and this kid had some powerful energy coming off of him." The man explained, taking another sip out of the cup. "This kid was damned. I swear. He had this aura, and it seemed completely evil. However, he seemed to be angry at Sephiroth." Arxen decided not to listen to the rest of the conversation, and walked off.

He knew the way to the Gaea Cliffs, and while he walked on, someone stopped him. This man looked pretty big, and had a red snowboard stuck in the ground. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Arxen didn't respond. "Go back kid. You don't-" Arxen punched the man in the gut, making him gasp for air. The man fell to the ground, while Arxen took his snowboard. "Screw you." Arxen said, and he went down the hill. The man was amazed by Arxen's punch, since Arxen was a little young to be that strong.

Arxen flew down the hill of snow on the red snowboard, and was careful. It was pretty dark, so Arxen had to hve his full concentration on the hill, making sure not to hit any trees. All of a sudden, Arxen heard a noise. It was a howl. "Oh damn it." Arxen looked to see a strange red wolf, that didn't look alive. "What the hell?" Arxen took out his double-blades, and extended it. He almost hit a tree, but Arxen made a swerve with the snowboard. The red wolf jumped at him, but Arxen slashed it, making it yelp as it flew away. "Ha." Arxen said, but he looked forward to see alot of them. "Damn it.."

Arxen slashed every single one that got in his way, he didn't care if one of them hurt him, he had to find Hiro. As he flew down the hill at incredible velocity, he noticed he was getting to the end, so Arxen jumped off the snowboard. He landed in the snow, actually landing perfectly. Several of the wolfs surronded him, and Arxen smirked. "Bring it on." He mocked, and one of them jumped at him. Arxen stabbed it through it's head, and threw it onto another one. The rest growled, but decided it wasn't a good idea to mess with Arxen, so they ran off, retreating.

Arxen sighed, and he kept his weapon out however, and walked off. He kept walking on, and he actually didn't know exactly where he was going, and it was to cold for him to care. He sighed deeply, and he saw his breath perfectly in the cold air. He kept walking on, but he was growing tired. Very tired. He didn't want to, but he had to rest. He blacked out, falling into the cold snow.

* * *

_"Oh..where am I?" Everything was black, but Arxen looked down at his hands. He could see them. He looked beside him to see his weapon, which he grabbed. "God my head." Arxen held his head as he got up, but he forgot it when he saw a figure in the distance. "Hey, hey!" Arxen yelled out. The figure wouldn't respond, so Arxen walked closer, to notice it was Hiro. "Hiro! Dude I've been looking everywhere for you!" Arxen said in disbelief. He found him. How Yuffie would feel to see him again!_

_"Really? You've been looking everywhere for me? I feel loved." Hiro said, sounding normal, but Arxen noticed something. "So how's Yuffie? What have you been doing to comfort her while I've been gone?" Hiro asked, sounding strange. Arxen was confused. This didn't seem like Hiro. "Hiro, man, what are you talking about?" Arxen asked, and Hiro chuckled. Evily. "You actually think you could get away with sleeping with her? You bastard. I know that when I left, you quickly took advantage of the situation." Hiro said, and Arxen gasped._

_  
"What the hell are you talking about!? Yuffie is faithful to you! She wouldn't do that, even if I wanted her to!" Arxen said, but that made Hiro angrier. "I got you. You said you wanted her to." Hiro pointed out. "What?! Hiro I didn't mean I wanted her to!" Arxen defended himself, but Hiro turned around, and this surprised Arxen. Hiro was in his demonic form, and he show his teeth, which transformed into fangs._

_"You're a horrible liar Arxen!" Hiro roared, jumping at Arxen. Hiro tried to claw him, but Arxen jumped to the side, shocked by Hiro's anger. "I know you lust for Yuffie! I see it in your eyes!" Hiro said, and Arxen was mad. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Arxen yelled, and Hiro's face turned into a evil smile. "I know it Arxen. We all know it. I'm going to kill you for betraying me!" Hiro charged forward, and punched Arxen's stomach, sending the blue-haired warrior flying._

_Arxen recovered in the air, and when he got on to the ground, he looked up, but Hiro disappeared. "Don't think you can get away from me that easily Arxen." Arxen turned to see Hiro, and he punched Arxen across the face, knocking out a couple of teeth. Arxen was sent flying again, but he recovered in the air again, and landed on the ground. He looked up to see Hiro walking towards him, holding out his hand. A demoic sword appeared in his hand. "Now show me what a warrior like you can do. Patheic bastard." Hiro mocked, but Arxen shook his head. _

_"I'm not fighting you Hiro. Hiro, you know I would never betray you!" Hiro just sighed. _

_"Fine. Then I suppose I should just end your life." Hiro knocked his double blades out of his hand, and sliced down at Arxen._

* * *

"AH!" Arxen jumped up from the bed he was laying in, and looked around. Tifa was there, as was Vincent and Cloud. A man was also doing something. The rest of Avalance were on the other side of the room, and Arxen sighed. "Where the hell am I?" Arxen asked, and Cloud sighed. "This man saved you. You were laying on the ground when we found you, freezing. We brought you here, and this kind man was able to warm you up. He had to remove some of your clothing however." Arxen looked under the covers to see he was in his boxers, and he blushed in embarssment. "Don't worry Arxen, none of us saw you being undressed. Your clothes are almost dry." Tifa reassured him. He was wearing a plain white T-Shirt, probably the man's.

"I heard you in your sleep while these people were searching the area." The man said. He was old, but he seemed strong for his age. "You were saying something about you never would betray a person. His name was Hiro, I think?" Arxen nodded, while everyone listened. "What exactly happened? You all can tell me, I am interested in this story." Arxen sighed.

"Hiro was a good friend and ally of ours. We were fighting against Sephiroth, who killed a good friend of ours. When this person died, something changed Hiro, who quickly attacked Sephiroth. He disappeared after that, leaving his sword behind." Arxen explained, and the old man gasped. "Sephiroth, why he was up at Gaea Cliffs. I saw. He was fighting a young demon boy. I suppose that must be...?"

"Hiro was up here?!" Cloud said, and the old man nodded. "I suppose. This boy, however, was dark. His aura was demoic, and he seemed like a demon, a true demon." Everyone remained silent, and Yuffie stood up. "Hiro would never be like a demon!" The old man looked at her in curiousty, but knew why she stood up for him. "You have very strong feelings for this boy, don't you?" The old man asked, and Yuffie nodded. "She's sort of Hiro's girlfriend." Cloud explained, and the old man smiled. "Ahh, young love.."

"Ahh! Here are your clothes." The old man handed Arxen's clothes back to him, and he smiled. "Thanks." He then looked at everyone else, who walked out of the house. Arxen got out of the bed, and started to put his clothes back on, as the old man sighed. "That boy, Hiro, what is he like?" Arxen sighed, but smiled.

"Hiro was probably the nicest guy you would ever met. Respectful, but a little cocky. He always stands up to people he thinks are doing the wrong thing. To put it simply, Hiro is the exact opposite of a demon." Arxen explained, and the old man chuckled. "He seems very interesting, I have to meet him sometime." Arxen nodded. "Yes, you should." The old man chuckled as Arxen walked towards the door. "Thank you." The old man nodded, and Arxen walked out.

When the door was shut, the old man chuckled, and closed his eyes. "I see...he's not with them." He took out a cellphone and dialed a number. He then held it up to his ear. "He isn't here sir." The old man said.

* * *

Avalance walked up Gaea Cliffs, having luck, not running into any monsters at all. While walking, Arxen felt a bit worried. He was very cautious, unlike everyone else. When they entered the mountain, Arxen stopped them when he spotted something. "What is it Arxen?" Cloud asked, and Arxen walked forward, but a giant two-headed dragon appeared infront of him. The left head was white, while the right head was red. It had a green body, and it seemed pretty strong. It snapped it's neck at Arxen, who jumped back quickly. "What the hell is that thing?" Cloud muttered, taking out the Buster Sword as Arxen took out his weapon. Everyone took out their weapons, and charged forward, yet Arxen stopped them.

"I've never had a chance to show my power. This monster seems pretty easy, so let me." Arxen said, and everyone thought for a moment, but nodded after a couple of seconds. Arxen smirked, and charged forward at the beast.

The two headed beast snapped it's left head at Arxen, who dodged at the last second, and quickly countered by kicking the dragon's jaw. Arxen dropped to the ground, and quickly casted Barrier as the right head casted a spell, Fire, at him. Arxen jumped back as the two dragons threw their two spells at him, landing beside of Vincent and Barret. Arxen thought for a momen, then had a idea.

"Vincent, cast Ice at the right dragon head. Barret, cast Fire at the left dragon head. I have a plan." The two didn't question the blue haired teen, and they cast the spells Arxen told them to. The two spells flew at the two headed dragon, who quickly countered. Arxen took the chance while they did, and slashed them across the face, causing deep scaring. The monster screeched as Arxen jumped back on to the ground.

Arxen then slashed the monster's chest with the right blade of his weapon, making a huge cut to appear as it screeched. The green blood poured from the wound, the monster breathing heavily already. Arxen smirked, knowing this short, easy battle was won. Arxen twirled his double blade around, and threw it at the monster's head, cutting the left head's jugglar, making green blood to spew everywhere. Arxen jumped back, and prepared himself for the other.

The right head didn't seem to care that the other died, and it turned to Arxen. It roared, and Arxen jumped back in caution. A strange light went around it, and Arxen didn't know what was going on, but was cautious. It roared once again, but this time, a mixture of spells was aimed at Arxen. It was both Ice and Fire, Arxen gasped in surprise. Having no time to think of a good way to take care of it, Arxen charged forward towards the spell. When it was near him, Arxen's weapon glew red, and he hit it back towards the monster, hitting it in the wound that Arxen made.

It screeched a long, painful scream, and fell to the ground, the body landing almost on top of Arxen, who moved out of the way. Arxen sighed, but his attention was turned to the mysterious item behind the monster. He walked over to it, his weapon still drawn, and he picked it up. It was a piece of a black shirt, covered with a bit of blood. _Where did this come from? Could it be Hiro's? I'd rather not show Yuffie._ Arxen placed the item in his back pocket.

The rest of Avalance walked over to him only a moment later. Arxen stood up, and looked at them. "Come on, Hiro has to be near here." Arxen said, but something stopped them. A chilling voice, it caused chills to go down some of their spines.

"You'll...never...find...him..."

Arxen turned around to see a hunched back creature, wearing a black cloak. "You'll...never...find...Hiro...Aoyama." The mysterious creature said. Arxen just looked at the mysterious figure, and remembered seeing something like that in Nibelheim. He decided to argue. "He's alive. I know it. We're going to find him." Arxen said.

"Don't...fool...yourself...he...is..gone..."

"No. He's alive, I know it. I said it twice, don't make me say it again."

"Sephiroth..killed...him...he..."

The figure didn't get to finish when Arxen quickly stabbed him with his double blades, causing the cloak to fall to the ground. It seemed as though it was only a cloak. Arxen growled in annoyance, and he placed his weapon away. "Alright..where should we go now?" Arxen asked, not turning around.

"Well, we have to go north. I think Sephiroth said something about that before. Who knows, Hiro may be up there also." Cloud explained, as he walked past Arxen. Everyone else followed, while Arxen stayed behind. Vincent noticed, and walked over to him. Arxen seemed as though he was in deep thought, and Vincent sighed.

"What is it?" Arxen turned to look at the mysterious man, who didn't seem very pleased that he was staying behind. Arxen sighed deeply, scratching the back of his head. "I was thinking about what happened. Especially Hiro's transformation. It startled me." Arxen explained.

"Hiro is different." Vincent admitted, and Arxen looked at him. "I've seen things before. But I've never seen something like that." Vincent stated, and Arxen nodded. "However, even with that terrible transformation, you have to remember he is still Hiro." Vincent explained, and Arxen laughed. Vincent rose one eyebrow. "What?"

"You actually said twenty-nine words. I'm proud." Arxen said, still laughing, while Vincent scoffed, and walked away. Arxen stopped laughing at that moment, and still thought. Would that dream become a reality? Or would it be just a dream? He didn't know. He heard Tifa calling his name, so he walked off, but looked back at the cloak one final time. They were on top of the cliff when they saw a giant crater, and there is a magical source coming out of it.

"An old crater... Something fell out of the sky and crashed down here... Leaving a scar on the planet." Cloud said, and Arxen looked at it in awe. He couldn't help but think. _Is Hiro actually there? _

"So all this energy's gathered here for the planet to heal itself?" Barret muttered.

"Sephiroth took that energy and is trying to use Meteor. Next time the wound won't be so small." Cloud said, walking down the slope. Everyone followed, expect Yuffie, who stood there, watching the crater. Arxen walked over to her, and sighed.

"You're wondering if Hiro is really in there, right?" Yuffie nodded, and Arxen sighed. "I was wondering the same thing. He may be, he may not be. However, I'm sure he's alive and is finding a way to find us." Arxen explained, and Yuffie sighed.

"I really hope so. I don't want my boyfriend to be gone. Especially when we just started dating and everything..." Yuffie responded, and Arxen looked at Yuffie. He noticed the incredibly sad look in her eyes, but she was willing to hide her pain. "Arxen, can I ask you something?" Arxen nodded. "Sure, shoot."

"What do you think of all this...losing Aeris, losing Hiro."

Arxen thought for a moment. What _did _he feel? He knew he was sad, of course, yet, what about other emotions? He thought of his best friend just leaving, instead of losing control and fighting. That pissed him off. He left a load of his friends, and left the girl he was crazy over. Arxen suddenly felt the the urge to beat Hiro down when he came back, yet, he thought of another feeling he had. What about confusion? He was sad and angry, yet confused as well. Confused by Hiro leaving all of a sudden. He didn't fight his anger and rage back, at all.

"I don't really know Yuffie..I'll get back to you on that one. We should go catch up to the others." Arxen said, smiling. Yuffie nodded, and they both walked down the slope to see the others across a giant green wall of wind. Arxen thought for a moment. They had to get over there. They needed to run through it, at the right time. Arxen picked Yuffie up bridal style, which surprised Yuffie. "Arxen, what are you-"

When the wind was down, Arxen ran through the wind quickly, and appeared infront of the others. "Where were you two? We were worried." Red stated, and Arxen placed Yuffie back down. "We were talking. Anyway, let's go." Arxen cut them off, and started to walk ahead. The others looked at each other, but walked along with Arxen anyway.

When they reached a certain area, Cloud was infront of Arxen. His eyes widened. "That's...!" Sephiroth was infront of them, with two black figures infront of him. "This is the end..for all of you." Sephiroth slashed the two black figures, killing them in a instant.

"Sephiroth!" Everyone drew their weapons, Cloud and Arxen infront of the rest of the group. "Where is he Sephiroth? Where is Hiro!?" Arxen yelled out, but Sephiroth did not answer, instead, he just looked at him with a amusing look. "Where is he you bastard!?" Arxen was about to charge forward. "This is the end Sephiroth!" Arxen ran forward, but Sephiroth smirked.

"That's right. This is the end of this body's usefulness..." Sephiroth vanished into thin air, making Arxen to stop. Arxen stabbed his double sword into the ground. "Dammit!"

"He disappeared?" Cloud muttered, but all of a sudden, he seemed to be in a trance. Arxen turned his attention to Cloud. "Cloud? You alright?" Arxen asked, but a wailing noise cut him off. Arxen turned around to see Jenova, in a different form. Arxen growled, and pulled out his weapon again.

"You..." Arxen pulled out his weapon, and he glared at Jenova. "This is all your damn fault!" Arxen charged forward, and jumped up in the air, trying to attack Jenova. Jenova, however, summoned a barrier, hitting Arxen back to the ground. Arxen did a back flip to get distance from Jenova, and prepared himself. "You're dead!" Arxen quickly cast Fire on Jenova, breaking the barrier. Cloud appeared infront of Jenova, and swung the Buster Sword horizontally, slashing it across the _face_.

Green blood poured from the wound, while Jenova screeched in pain. Vincent shot the wound, opening it more, causing the blood to rush down like a waterfall. Arxen took the chance, and decided to use his mastered _Gravity _materia. He cast Demi 3 on Jenova, causing it to bend over in pain. Tifa ran forward, and punched it to make it go up again. Yuffie threw her shurkien at Jenova, sticking inside of Jenova's wound, the wretch screeching in pain.

Yuffie smirked, and pulled out four ninja stars with tags on them. She threw them at Jenova, the four stars being stuck in random places. Yuffie cast Fire 3 at, not Jenova, but at the tags. It lit them up, and they exploded, making four more wounds on the beast. "Boom!" Yuffie said, smiling.

Barret was charging up his Big Shot, and was aiming for the big wound. "Need to charge it up more.." He muttered, and Red sat by him, blocking all the attacks with his mastered _Barrier _materia, as was Cid, who was doing the same thing, without the mastered materia.

Cait Sith was getting the data on Jenova, standing behind of Cid, Red, and Barret. "Jenova is pretty strong guys!" Cait yelled out from behind them.

Arxen charge forward, and was about to attack Jenova, but Jenova hit him with a red light, sending him flying back into Cid, who was knocked over.

"Ow! Brat!"

Arxen stood up, and growled. "Oh that's it!" Arxen threw his weapon at Jenova, and it stabbed it in the forehead, making blood to pour down quickly. Arxen was about to go grab it, but Cid got up and grabbed him quickly. "Cid! Let me go!" Arxen yelled, but Cid ignored him. Barret knew what Cid meant, so he shot his attack at Jenova's face, causing it to fall down.

It screeched one last time, and it then faded from their ears, into nothing. Jenova's body, in a flash of red, disappeared.

Cid let go of Arxen, who turned around. "What the hell did you do that for? I could of taken care of Jenova!" Arxen growled.

"No you couldn't of brat." Cid said, and Arxen was about to argue, but Cloud stopped him.

"Here." He handed Arxen's weapon to him, and Arxen took it roughly. He walked away from them, angry that he didn't get to finish Jenova.

Arxen sighed when he sat on a rock. He wondered if they would treat Hiro the same way?

* * *

**Chapter one redone! **

**CR11**


	2. Mysteries

"Dammit.." Arxen muttered as he and Yuffie walked down the trail of rocks. They had to split apart from the rest of the groups, since Cloud was mad at Arxen for throwing a fit over the fact he didn't get to finish the last battle. Yuffie, feeling pity for Arxen, followed him. She also didn't want to be stuck with them.

As they walked down the trail of rocks, Arxen noticed that they hit a dead in, and he growled loudly as he looked at the giant stone wall infront of them. He punched it, and yelled out. He then turned around, and slid down on the wall, sighing as he hit the ground. Yuffie, curious, walked over and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Arxen?" Yuffie asked, looking at the blue haired warrior in curiousty.

"Nothing. Just the fact that we hit a dead in, can't find Hiro, Aeris is dead, and finally, apparently I'm not good enough for friken Avalanche without Hiro here." Arxen said, growling in annoyance.

"Arxen, you're a strong guy, I can see that. Hiro saw that too. Just ignore what the others have to say. Cloud's a asshole, and we all have gotten use to that. So is Cid and Barrett." Yuffie explained, pulling her knees up to her chin. "I have to admit..I felt the same way. Aeris and Tifa though, made me feel welcome. As did Red."

"Hiro was the only one who actually welcomed me." Arxen said, as he looked down. "Now he's gone, and I have nothing."

"Well, you've got me Arxen."

Arxen looked at Yuffie, surprised, and then smiled a bit. "Thank you Yuffie." Yuffie giggled and nodded. Arxen then looked up at the sky, which was bleak. He sighed again. "I feel lonely. I miss Hiro already."

"So do I..I was starting to like him.." Yuffie said, looking down. "More than a friend too. He was truly a nice guy. I should of realized that earlier." Yuffie said, sighing as well.

"That was your fault. Friken women." Arxen said, smirking a bit, while Yuffie punched him. "Come on, you girls are annoying." Arxen said, jumping back up, as Yuffie growled in anger at the warrior. Arxen turned and smirked, but then noticed her angry face was gone, instead, was replaced by a shocked one. Arxen blinked. He then looked to where she was looking to see a giant figure, covered in a black cloak, as a regular Remnant would.

"...You shall not pass..." The Remnant choked out, while Arxen removed his double blade. Yuffie got up, and was about to fight, but Arxen pushed her behind him.

"Stay behind me. I'm going to protect you for Hiro." Arxen said, preparing himself. The Remnant had a sword, and removed it. Arxen smirked.

"...You are looking for Hiro Aoyama..." The Remnant said hoarsely, while Arxen nodded, pointing the blade right in the Remnant's hood.

"Oh yea. You're in our way, and holding us up from finding him. Mind getting out of the way before this gets bloody?" Arxen warned, while the Remnant slowly shook it's head.

"...Project H belongs...to...us..."

Arxen blinked in surprised. "Project H...?" Arxen didn't quite understand, and the Remnant chuckled slowly, swinging the sword at Arxen, who blocked it, luckily, and was skid away a couple of feet. The Remnant saw Yuffie running towards him, and backed handed her, sending her into a pile of rocks. Yuffie was knocked out by the force of the hit, and Arxen growled. "You bastard!"

Arxen jumped up and started to swing randomly at the Remnant, who was actually physically fast enough to block all of Arxen's attacks. Arxen gasped as the Remnant slowly chuckled, sending Arxen into the wall. Arxen fell down, his back hurting, as he watched the demon walk up to him. Arxen started to breath heavily, his sight becoming black.

_Damn, I can't lose..not now. I need to help Avalanche..I need to find Hiro!_

However, his attempts were futile, and he began to fully black out, however, a loud crash was heard before his world went black.

"Arxen, Arxen wake up!" Arxen jumped up, and he shook his head. He shouldn't of, because he had a major headache, his head pounding. However, he ignored it. He looked up to see Yuffie, who sighed in relief. "You're alright.." Yuffie muttered, and Arxen closed his eyes tightly from the headache, rubbing his head.

"What the hell happened..." Arxen muttered, and then he looked up when he heard footsteps.

A man with long blond hair stood infront of him. His hair was in a ponytail, and his hair was smoothed back. He wore a black long-sleeve t-shirt with a white cross with the zodiac symbols around it, and a diagram connecting them. He wore black leather pants and black boots with iron toes, Arxen could tell. His eyes were a crystal green. On his sides were two swords, the hilts looked the same expect for the pommels. One was a sun, the other a moon. The shapes of the blades were different as well, but Arxen had to much of a headache to study the blades.

"You're up, I see." The man said, smiling, and Arxen jumped up, ignoring the pain, but Yuffie stood infront of him.

"He's a good guy Arxen, let him be. He saved us." Yuffie defended the man, who just laughed. Arxen glared at him, but then noticed something. The man almost looked like Hiro.

"..Who are you?" Arxen asked, still a bit weary, but he felt this feeling that he did not have to fight the man. The man's smile remained, and Yuffie noticed that smile was like Hiro's.

"My name is Razen. It is nice to meet you, Arxen." Razen bowed as he introduced himself, and Arxen blinked in confusion. Yuffie noticed.

"He already knew my name too..apparently he has been watching Avalanche." Yuffie explained, crossing her arms. Razen's smile still remained on his face.

"Yes, I have." Razen said, as it would of been the most innocent thing in the world. "It's all because I was watching a friend of yours, however, he doesn't seem to be with you all."

"Hiro?" Yuffie asked, surprised. Razen simply nodded. Arxen sighed. Here was another man looking for the infamous Hiro. What was so special about him anyway? Hiro wasn't all that special, he was normal. Besides the fact he is a excellent swordsman, raised without parents, and transformed strangely right infront of his eyes.

Well he was far from normal.

"I have no clue where he was, he transformed into something and disappeared strangely." Arxen explained, as he held his head. He then noticed the amazed look in Razen's eyes, who then grabbed him by the shoulders, shocking Arxen.

"What into?!" Razen asked suddenly, shaking Arxen, who then proceeded into pushing the blonde off him. Razen stumbled, but caught himself.

"Damn, calm down, he transformed into some weird red-eyed demonic thing." Arxen explained, as he glared at Razen. "Don't touch me like that ever again." Arxen warned, while Razen had a shocked look on his face, completely ignoring Arxen.

"..Dammit." Razen muttered, as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Arxen asked, as he got up from place on the ground, crossing his arms in annoyance. Razen shook his head, looking at the blue-haired boy, a serious look on his face.

"It is nothing of your concern. So I suggest you leave him out from your...quest."

Arxen and Yuffie looked surprised at Razen's sudden change in attitude, however, Arxen played it cool, as though nothing bothered him. "I can't do that. No matter what you say anyway, Hiro wants to be on this quest with us. You have no right to tell us we can't bring him along."

"It isn't just for some selfish gain, it's for humanity's sake...for your safety." Razen explain, turning around, his arms still crossed.

"Hiro is not dangerous! He's gentle, he wouldn't dare hurt anyone without having a good reason-" Yuffie began to defend Hiro, but was cut off short.

"You saw the beast he could become...do you dare even TEST to see if he would do it to you, or to Arxen? Or to Avalance?" Razen said, making Yuffie stop talking, her face becoming a shocked and hurt one. He was right. What if Hiro did change again, hurting her and Arxen? Or Avalanche? Or worse, anyone who was innocent. Arxen noticed Yuffie's face, and he growled, taking out his weapon.

"Don't you dare say that about Hiro. You have never met him, nor do you even TRULY know him!" Arxen yelled at Razen, in a stance about to fight. However, a shocking event took place when Razen turned around. His eyes showed a expression of hurt. He looked down, and sighed.

"You have no idea..." Razen then unbuckled something from his side, throwing it to Arxen. Arxen caught it with one hand, shocked by Razen's sudden movement. "Give that to Hiro when he returns...if he returns." Then he disappeared.

Yuffie looked at Arxen and walked towards him. She sighed deeply, her hand running through her short hair. "What is that..?" She asked, trying to get her mind off that comment Razen made.

"A sword, obviously." Arxen threw a smartass comment her way, and she smiled a bit.

"Wonder why he wanted us to give it to Hiro...and why he acted so strangely when you said he didn't know him." Yuffie muttered, and Arxen nodded in agreement.

"I mean...Hiro may have known the guy, I have no clue...but he acted so weird when we told him about Hiro's....transformation." Arxen said, and Yuffie nodded, remembering the gruesome image of her boyfriend changing into a beast.

They stood in a awkward silence, many thoughts of Hiro and the strange things that happen with him. However, Arxen broke it and sighed.

"Shall we return?"

* * *

_Later, on the airship_

Yuffie, sick to her stomach, was in her room, asleep, while Arxen was on the deck with the rest of the crew. Cloud, however, was missing, and Arxen growled at the news.

"He shouldn't of left..so he's a fucking copy of Sephiroth, who cares? Doesn't matter to any of us. Either way he's our leader." Arxen wasn't afraid to admit Cloud's authority in the group.

"It really hurt him to hear those words...that he was just a clone of the man he hated most. Don't you think that would hurt you Arxen? You just don't understand Cloud's situation." Tifa explained, as Arxen shrugged.

"Yea, I guess you're right..." Arxen muttered, thinking about it. How could he ever know his situation? He was nothing like Cloud.

"Anyway, what happened with you and Yuffie?" Cid asked, and Arxen sighed deeply.

"We fought some huge Remnant, and we lost, but some guy came to our rescue, he was a very strong, capable fighter. He saved me, but he acted strangely, mainly asking where Hiro was. We explained Hiro's transformation," When Arxen said that, everyone looked down or away, mainly cause they didn't need to be reminded of it. Arxen continued. "he freaked out and shook me. He then warned me that we shouldn't let Hiro be with us."

"Wha!?! Why I ougtha kill that mother-" Barret was cut off by Cid, who yelled over Barret's voice.

"There is no DAMN way in HELL we'd ever leave Hiro behind. He's means to much to this team to be left behind." Cid said, and shockingly, to that comment Arxen felt a surge of anger. Again, with Hiro. Praising Hiro. It's always Hiro.

"Anyway," Arxen gritted his teeth. "He gave me this sword and told me to give it to Hiro. His name, he said, was Razen.."

Everyone heard a gasp, and they look at Nanaki. "Razen? That agent from Shinra?"

"How the hell do you know him?" Cid asked, and Nanaki looked at him.

"Razen was a agent from Shinra, a top specialist who took the most dangerous missions, he was even higher than SOLIDER and the Turks. To most people, SOLIDER was the highest, but there were three operatives who were higher and Razen was one of them. He and his wife were of the two. Razen and Lorrile. But Razen's dead!"

That made Arxen wince. He just was in contact with a dead person. "How did he die?" Arxen asked, his attention on Nanaki's shocked expression. Everyone, Avalance, the crew, and even Cait Sith were paying attention to him.

"Well, years ago, Razen was on a secret mission for Shinra, while Lorrile was giving birth to their child. The Arashi Trio, the three top agents, were disbanded at the time, the third, and unknown member quit Shinra while Razen decided to stay with them. After completing the mission, Razen returned to the hostipal to see that Lorrile has been shot to death, while Hojo took the child under his wing. Razen took the baby, and tried to escape, but was shockingly killed in the process. The fate of their child, is unknown..."

All the members of the crew, including Avalance, sat there in silence.

"Anyway..." Tifa said, making the crew look at her. "Right now, our objectives are to find our two missing members, Cloud and Hiro."

"Both are MIA..." Vincent spoke, shocking everyone. "I highly doubt they are both KIA...."

"Hopefully not," Arxen said, walking past him. "if they are...then who knows....we'll just have to get Sephiroth ourselves..." He walked out of the deck, leaving them to their thoughts.

Tifa sighed as she watched the stars, in the middle of the night as the airship flew. Her thoughts were concentraiting on Cloud, missing him.

"Are you Miss Kisaragi?"

Tifa jumped, turning around in fighting position, but was shocked to see a blond woman, dressed in a plain white dress with light emerald green eyes, just staring at her in confusion. She then smiled widely as Tifa stood there confused.

"Don't worry, I'm no threat. I'm just curious if your the girl I'm looking for!" She laughed, and Tifa didn't let down her guard.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Yuffie?" Tifa asked, and the woman's smile disappeared, but then appeared with a confused look and a small smile.

"So your not Miss Kisaragi..."

Tifa then growled, and the woman giggled a bit. "Calm down! My name is Lorrile...I needed to speak to her. But apparently, she is nowhere to be found.."

Tifa's eyes widened, breaking her stance. Lorrile laughed. "What's wrong? It seems like you've seen a ghost...oh yea." She laughed even more, and Tifa just blinked.

"W-Why are you here?"

"Hmm, so many questions need to be answered, but I have no time. I'm sorry dear. Maybe next time!" And in a flash of light, Lorrile was gone.

Tifa stood there, blinking as she tried to contemplate one thing.

_**What the hell was going on here?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cloudrules11  
**_


	3. Hiro Returns

Arxen sighed deeply as he leaned against the railing of the airship, at dawn. He was on the top deck, watching the skies as he contemplated life. Why he was with Avalanche in the first place. It was all because of Hiro, he knew that. He was curious why Hiro wanted him to come in the first place, he ran away from home. To escape a boring life, a life of adventure. Sadly, he didn't expect life to be like this. Not at all.

"I hate my life..." Arxen muttered, as he closed his eyes and took a breath, but was shocked to hear a voice.

"Then why don't you just quit then?"

The voice, it sounded familiar. Arxen decided not to open his eyes, but just to listen to the voice as it spoke. "I can't quit...despite how much I want to. I hate how I get looked down on, and everyone focuses on something else. I work hard, I am strong, I just don't understand why I don't get any respect."

"People usually ignore the important ones until the time is right. You know? I think you are a important person." The voice started to get closer, and Arxen smirked.

"Yea, but Avalanche doesn't think that. I joined just cause of some idiot I know." Arxen said, and the voice chuckled a warm hearted chuckle.

"I understand that, not many people get respect from them. You have to really earn it." The voice was right beside him, and Arxen laughed.

"Then I must of earned it a hundred times over, because I've done alot for them already. Saved their asses in battle, don't you think?" Arxen said, his eyes still closed, the voice entering his ears again.

"I do, but they just don't know yet, you know what I mean?" The voice said, and Arxen nodded. There was a tense silence for a moment, then Arxen spoke up.

"You know I'm jealous. I never get the same amount attention, respect, or strength, to them, I'm just a weakling. I'm not like you. You're strong, you're a amazing leader, you have something about you alot of people don't have. I'm seriously jealous of you. How do you do it," Arxen opened his eyes and looked over.

"Hiro?"

Like he thought, the blond haired young man stood right beside him, his arms on the rail. His hair was a tad shorter, and his outfit has changed. He wore a shirt with a red transmutation circle on the back, with dark blue saggy jeans, chains coming from his pockets, a black belt with a shurkien belt buckle. He wore black boots and there was no sword carrier attached to his side, losing the sword with his previous encounter with the One Winged Angel.

"I'm just myself." Hiro said, smiling. "I don't know, I know they'll respect you."

Arxen smiled as he looked out at the stars with Hiro. He wasn't surprise to see him, he felt as though he would see him again.

"So where have you been? What happened exactly?" Arxen asked, and Hiro smiled, looking down at a small village below them.

"After the battle with Sephiroth, which I shockingly almost won, I drifted from Nibelheim to various towns, in search of you all. A nice family took me in, and gave me clothes to wear. I then came to Middel, where I stayed in hopes you all would appear. When I heard about the Northern Continent, I quickly jumped aboard the next airship and when we crossed you all about...a hour ago I jumped on board here." Hiro explained, smiling.

"We all missed you, some thought you were dead." Arxen explained, and Hiro nodded.

"I thought I would of been...but that power..." Hiro looked down at his right hand, open as he studied it. "That power was so strong, even Sephiroth feared it...that is, the clone of Sephiroth."

"Yea, we figured it was a clone as well. Did you defeat him?" Arxen asked, and Hiro shook his head.

"No, I was going to but he disappeared, calling me a monster. I collasped after that." Hiro explained, and then Arxen had to ask.

"What was that anyway?" Arxen asked, causing a pain of silence between the two. Hiro sat there, looking at his hands as his eyes almost became totally focused on them, but he spoke.

"I don't know...but watching Aeris die, just triggered anger...I needed to fight him, I needed power, something, just _something_ to kill Sephiroth with. I heard this voice, I've never heard it before, offering me power, and I accepted, I needed to kill him. I needed to get revenge for Aeris."

"You scared us, when leaving, that is." Arxen explained, as he looked down. Hiro nodded, his hands running through his hair.

"I'm tired Arxen. I haven't slept for several days now...I'm staying in Middel. Cloud, is there, by the way. I saw the doctors in that village find him." Hiro explained, yawning deeply as Arxen's eyes widened in shock.

"Why didn't you bring him up here with you?" Arxen asked, and Hiro sighed.

"I can't get close to him at this time. He's acting, very strangely. All I heard from him is 'What number am I', saying strange things like that, over and over. " Hiro muttered, as he yawned again.

"Yea, I heard he acted very, very strangely before he disappeared...." Arxen muttered, as he looked down at the ground below. All of a sudden, he felt a serious aura from Hiro, who looked down below him.

"Middel is going to be in trouble soon. I can feel a disturbance...I don't know how, it's just coming to me." Hiro explained, as he came off the railing, his arms crossing.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Arxen asked, as Hiro put his hand on his forehead, sighing.

"I'll hide up on the deck, I want you to convince the others to land in Middel. I'll appear to you all at the right time." Hiro explained, as he looked out on the deck. The sun was beginning to rise as Hiro looked at the door.

"I suggest you go, I'll stay. Don't worry, I won't leave again." Hiro said, smiling, as Arxen smiled back. He patted Hiro's shoulders, then walked to the door. He opened it, and stood in the doorway, He didn't turn to look at Hiro.

"Don't leave us. Please." He said, closing the door, and Hiro sighed deeply. He looked at his hands, contemplating.

"I just hope I don't release it again. I don't want to hurt any of you guys..."

* * *

"So why are we at Middel?" Yuffie asked Arxen, as she, Arxen, and Tifa walked into the village. Arxen sighed.

"Someone told me to come here. Tifa, why don't you go to the doctor? I think there is something there you want to see." Arxen explained, as Tifa looked at him strangely.

"Arxen...why are you acting so strangely here?" Tifa asked, and Arxen shook his head.

"Just go, we don't have much time."

Tifa, not asking many questions, left, while Yuffie stood behind with the blue haired warrior. Arxen sighed, studying the area. Though he was skeptical, he decided to go with Hiro's thought and think that Middel was in danger.

"Arxen, you're really starting to freak me out." Yuffie said, as her eyebrow rose. The villagers were acting normally, while Arxen was annoyed, he sighed from the annoyance.

_What threat were you talking about, idiot? I don't see anything. You're making me look like a idiot._

All of a sudden, the ground shook, making the villagers to gasp and the two Avalanche members gasp. It stopped, and everyone stood there for a moment.

"It was just a tremor..." Everyone heard a woman say, and everyone sighed in relief. Yuffie laughed a bit, putting her hand on her forehead, laughing towards the sky.

"Is that all? A tremor? Arxen you can be serious about freaking out about that." She said, and Arxen sighed deeply in disappointment.

_So he was wrong. Good going Hiro. _Arxen thought, but then a crack appeared on the ground, and it deepened. Arxen saw something. It was a green, light flow. He gasped loudly.

"Oh shit...the Lifestream..."

All of a sudden, the earth shook again, and everyone started to really freak out as it went longer. Yuffie looked at Arxen, a shocked look on her face. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know!" Arxen yelled out, but all of a sudden, a couple of cloaked men appeared out of nowhere, surronding them. Arxen growled as he removed his double blades, Yuffie grabbed her small shurkiens.

"What the hell are these guys doing here?!" Arxen yelled out, preparing to strike. Yuffie was as well, but all of a sudden, a screech was heard from above. Arxen stood there in shock, a chill going up his spine. He looked up.

A strange, dragon like creature was flying through the skies, and it was looking down at them. It sweeped down, landing infront of the Remnants, roaring, swiping it's claws. It hit some of the Remnants, making them disappear in a instant, their cloaks falling to the ground. Arxen swung his weapon.

"Yuffie, you help the people get out of here! I'll take this thing on!" Arxen yelled over the earthquake, while Yuffie shook her head.

"No! I'm not going to let you die!" Yuffie said, as she prepared to fight, but a Remnant appared near her. Yuffie gasped in shock as it made a nasually noise, about to attack her. She freaked, almost preparing for a impact. She closed her eyes, time getting slower. Arxen looked at the scene. She was about to scream, but the impact never came. Instead, she heard the sound of a disappearing figure, and landing. She opened her eyes.

Infront of her was Hiro Aoyama, who had his right leg up in the air.

"Don't mess with my girl, creepy asshole." Hiro said, putting his leg down on the ground. Yuffie's face quickly lit up.

"Hiro!?" She yelled out, and Hiro smiled at her.

"I suggest you take Arxen's advice, get the survivors out of here. This place is about to fall apart." Hiro explained loudly, as he looked into her eyes. She was so surprised to see him, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood there in surprise, but smiled a bit. She whispered something, only something he could hear, oddly over the loudness of the earthquake.

_"I missed you."_

A lovely scene was interuppted by Arxen yelling.

"I need HELP!!" Arxen said, swinging the weapon at the beast. Hiro nodded, and put his hands on Yuffie's waist.

"You have to go, get the people out of here! Arxen and I will handle this!" Hiro said, she nodded, running off. Hiro turned around and looked at his foe.

_Let's get at it.._

Hiro looked at his arm, two orbs, one yellow, and the other red glowing inside. He grunted as he clenched his fist, the two orbs mixing together quickly. He smiled, and looked up at the dragon. "Check this shit out..." he snapped his fingers, causing a reaction to making a explosion in whatever area he snapped at, at this case, at the dragon.

The explosion hit the dragon, making Arxen jump back, landing beside the blonde warrior. "The hell was that?" Arxen asked, while Hiro smiled.

"When you have no sword, you have to improvise." Hiro explained, smiling as he stared at the dragon. "Now....let's see how he can handle a bunch of these at once.." Hiro then began to snap his fingers like crazy, making various explosions hit the dragon, while Arxen watched.

The dragon was covered in smoke as Hiro was done, smoke coming from his fingers. He blew on them, and smiled.

"Bang."

However, when the smoke cleared, it showed that the dragon was unaffected. Hiro was pretty shocked. As was Arxen.

"What the hell is that thing?" Arxen asked, and then Hiro looked over to see a child, looking down on his two parents. Hiro's eyes widened.

"Mommy...daddy....please...no....MOMMY!" The young child hang on to his bloody mother, and Hiro saw the dragon look over at him.

"No...NO!" Hiro ran forward, but the dragon hit him with his tail, sending Hiro into a hut, smashing it. The dragon swept down, grabbing the crying child. It stared at him as he screamed, and Hiro looked out. Arxen growled as he ran and jumped in the air, only to get knocked down by the tail.

"NO!" Hiro screamed, and then all of a sudden, the dragon roared as he clenched his hand, the child disappearing, and a pool of blood appearing out of his hand. Arxen sat there in shock, and Hiro did too. The dragon roared again. Hiro looked at the dragon in anger, then all of a sudden, a pain came from his heart.

_**Kill.....**_

Hiro gritted his teeth, growling.

_**Kill.....**_

He growled louder, his hands tensing, his hair covering his eyes. A aura began to amit from him, a dark one, and he began to show his teeth, which were slowly becoming fangs.

_**Kill that pathetic excuse for a creature...**_

Hiro grabbed his head, his nails growing slowly as he began to shake, and finally he roared.

"GAHHHHHH!"

Arxen looked at Hiro, his form changed back into the demonic appearence from before. Arxen gasped, and yelled out.

"Hiro! No!" He yelled, but was shocked when Hiro appeared beside him, growling, but standing up straight.

"Get....out....of...here...get...people...out..of here.." Hiro muttered as he tried to retain his sanity, and Arxen nodded. He quickly ran off as Hiro growled at the dragon, who looked at him.

"Kill a innocent child.....you will pay for what you've done!!" Hiro roared as he lunged at the dragon. The dragon roared as it threw it's claw at Hiro, whom just easily blocked the claw by swiping his hand, then he kicked the dragon's helm, sending it to the ground.

Hiro got down on the ground, and grinned maniaclly as he clawed at the dragon, making a large bloody cut appear on it's left eye. Hiro laughed, stangely, as though he was _enjoying _the rush of killing this monster. At first, it was purely for revenge for killing the young boy, but then his heart began to beat faster, it was like a total adrenaline rush.

"Come on!!!!! Is that all you got?" Hiro yelled as he kicked the dragon, sending it a few feet away. Hiro grinned as he grabbed the dragon's tail, spinning him around, then throwing him up in the air. He never felt this rush, never, it was like a drug. Hiro looked up at the dragon in the air, his red eyes showing a sign that he was slowly losing his sanity.

"Here I come!!" Hiro yelled, jumping up in the air, swinging his claws at the monster, making the monster roar in pain. Hiro took the chance and kicked it to the ground, making the hole even bigger than before, causing the Lifestream to almost be exposed. Hiro dove down towards it, grinning.

"It ends....NOW!" But all of a sudden, the dragon disappeared, shocking the now demonized Hiro, who landed on the ground. He looked around, and growled. "Come out..."

All of a sudden, he heard a roar, and he looked up, the dragon was flying away. Hiro growled deeply as he looked down. "Damn..." Hiro muttered, his anger and power began to disappear slowly as he looked up.

Arxen was standing there, his arms crossed, and Hiro looked away. A pity look came from Arxen, who shook his head. "Come on, we need to get out of here....Yuffie got all the survivors out...the rest were killed by Remnants." Arxen said, and Hiro nodded. They quickly ran away as the earthquake got worse, causing Middel to disappear...

* * *

Hiro sighed deeply as he leaned on the wall, after telling the crew the story between him and Sephiroth. Arxen kept the battle between Hiro and the monster a secret, not wanting to reveal the horrible image and Hiro's sudden transformation.

"So what now...?" Cid asked, smoking a cigarette as the group looked at each other. Hiro shrugged, as everyone did. Yuffie was laying against the wall beside Hiro, whle Cid was near the door of the conference room. Barret, Nanaki, and Cait were with Arxen, who was sitting down. Vincent was leaning against the opposite wall.

"I don't know. I know Tifa and Cloud are alive. We'll just see if they appear..." Hiro muttered, running a hand through his hair. Everyone looked at him.

"I suggest we get some sleep..." Vincent muttered, making everyone look at him. Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"It's actually been a long day...we gained one, but lost two more.." Yuffie said, looking down. Everyone then slowly began leaving the room, except Hiro, Yuffie, and Vincent. Hiro smiled at his girlfriend.

"Go get some sleep, I'll still be here tomorrow, I promise." Yuffie smiled, and they hugged each other tightly. She then walked out of the room, and it was just Vincent.

Vincent then looked at Hiro, who was beginning to leave the room.

"Hiro..."

Hiro looked at the mysterious gunslinger, and Vincent looked at him dead in the eye.

"What are you?" He asked suddenly, and then he noticed Hiro's eyes go down, and he shook his head.

"I don't know Vincent...I really don't know.." He muttered, as he looked down. Vincent actually felt pity for him, but he didn't take his eye off the young boy.

"...Learn how to control yourself...I could sense your form a mile away." Hiro gasped, and looked at Vincent, who sighed. "Do not worry, I will not tell a soul...just be careful what you do, and learn to supress your anger..." He said, walking out of the room. Hiro sighed, and looked down.

"Yea...."

He then turned off the light, and looked back, sighing.

_If only you were here...._


	4. Creator and the Project

Hiro sighed as he stood up on the deck in the early morning, watching the sun rise as he began to contemplate their next move. Cloud and Tifa were gone, without a trace. Not only that, he had no weapon, and no clue what to do. The only bright side is that he's back with his friends, and back with Yuffie. He was slowly starting to fall for the ninja, shockingly, but did not reveal it to anyone. He had to admit, he missed her so much when he was gone.

"Hey, bud, you ok?"

Hiro turned his head to the side to see Arxen, who yawned. Hiro just smiled slightly, then looked towards the sunrise again. "Yea, I've just been thinking all night."

"What about?" Arxen asked, as he walked over to his friend, and Hiro ran his hand through his hair.

"So much, especially what we are gonna do now...without Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris..." Hiro muttered as he looked down. He felt slightly guilty that he couldn't do anything to save the flower girl, especially when he was in such a powerful form like that. Even if he couldn't truly control his rage, he should of been able to save her.

"I still have faith that the two of them are alive. Hiro, you need to relax...we already went through to much with losing both Aeris and you, we're trying to control our emotions for the better." Arxen explained, and Hiro sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"By the way, before I forget." Arxen began digging through his pockets, while Hiro just looked at him. Arxen then pulled out what Razen gave him, holding it out to Hiro. It was a winged shaped necklace, the blond warrior taking out of Arxen's hand.

"What the hell is this?" Hiro asked, studying the necklace. Arxen shrugged, looking at the item with his friend.

"I don't know, some guy named Razen gave it to me. Told me to give it to you if you returned."

"So you did, thank you, Arxen."

The two heads quickly snapped over towards the door, where Razen stood, smiling slightly as Hiro just turned to him. "Who the hell are you?" Hiro asked, preparing for any attack the man may throw at him. Razen just smiled, looking down.

"My name is Razen, I was the leader of the Arashi Trio, Shinra's top secret group. You are Hiro Aoyama, the little warrior from Axens, right?"

Hiro's eyes widened as Arxen just sat there in shock, looking at Hiro. Despite becoming close to the boy, Arxen never knew Hiro's origins. Hiro just looked at the man with a shock look, but then scoffed, smirking a bit as he looked down.

"So I'm guessing you visit around there before? Yea if you haven't noticed Axens doesn't-"

"Stand anymore because it was destroyed. I know, I know alot about you Hiro. Especially the fact of where you were raised...Shinra." Razen said, the smile disappearing from his face, being replaced with a serious look. Arxen's eyes widened as he gasped, looking at Hiro in shock.

"No...Hiro, that's not true, is it?" Arxen asked, as Hiro growled, clenching the necklace in his hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Hiro yelled, running towards the man, while Razen just stood there, crossing his arms. Hiro threw a punch, but Razen merely dodged, and made the blonde boy almost fall to the ground, but he recovered. He turned around and looked at the man, growling. "I wanted that to be kept a secret!"

"Hiro, you released whatever was put inside of you infront of these people, don't you think it's time to tell them? You are pretty much the last one who still has their sanity..." Razen muttered, as he ran his hand through his hair. Hiro growled at the comment, throwing a punch at the man again, but Razen caught it. Looking into Razen's eyes, Hiro growled.

"I'm not the only one..." He muttered, for only him and Razen to hear. Arxen just stood there, watching the scene unfold. Razen sighed deeply, pushing the boy away, knocking him on the ground. Razen then unbuckled the sword on his side, and stabbed it infront of Hiro.

"Consider this a welcome back gift...Force Edge." Razen said, then he disappeared in a flash, shocking the two. However, the thing that really shocked Arxen was the conversation the two blonds were having. Arxen looked at Hiro, who stood up, looking at the blade infront of him.

The blade was a weird design, the hilt and guard being red with two Japanese characters written on the huge part of the guard, but the sword itself was strange. It was blade was curved in at places, the blade not having a true tip, but a curved part, like a small scythe. Hiro picked the blade up and swung it. It was pretty heavy for a one handed sword, but it would do. He placed the sword on his shoulder. He wondered why that man gave him a blade like this, and wondered why he had to reveal his secret, the one he hid so well.

"Hiro..."

Hiro looked over towards Arxen, who still had that shocked look on his face.

"What was he talking about?"

Hiro sighed, closing his eyes, and then looked at Arxen.

"Get everyone up...I'll explain then."

"Hiro yo betta have a good reason to get me up." Barret said, yawning, while everyone was on the deck. Hiro was leaning up against a rail, as the seven of the ten member of Avalanche stood infront of him.

"I have to tell you...about where I was before here...that's why I woke you all up." Hiro explained, looking at the group, while Yuffie shook her head.

"Hiro you were from Axens, I know this...but my question is..how you survived the raid?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I wasn't there when it happened Yuffie...but then again, I was raised in Axens when I ran away from where I originally was from." Hiro muttered, as everyone just looked at him. Arxen was the only one who knew, as he kept quiet.

"I'm originally from Shinra, being born and raised there." The group gasped in shock, as Yuffie got this angry look on her face from being lied to, by her boyfriend, who looked down.

"I...don't know why I was there, I was raised by several people, some of the Shinra employees you all know possibly. A doctor named was the one who raised me, but he was killed by a scientist that I hate with all my heart. After that, I ran away, meeting this man name Zek. He took me to his village Axens, a place similar to Wutai. I was raised by his family after that, and then the town was raided by villagers while I was visiting Zek's grave..."

The group just looked at Hiro in shock as he looked up towards the sky. "I don't know why I was at Shinra in the first place, but I was raised there. I never liked it there, I was treated like trash by mainly everyone."

"Hiro...we had no idea." Nanaki said, as he looked at the boy, who just smiled at him.

"I've found out where I truly belong, and it's here with you guys. Screw Shinra...I need to get back at them." He then turned his attention to Yuffie, who was not even looking at him. She was angry with him, and he looked down. He felt horrible.

"So you were raised by Shinra basically...?" Cid asked, smoking, while Hiro nodded.

"But I'm against them now, you know I am." Hiro said, defending himself, while noticing Yuffie walk off, slamming the door behind her. The others looked towards her direction, then heard vomiting behind the door.

"Hiro...this is just pretty shocking."

"What was he saying Hiro...about being the last one with sanity?" Arxen asked, while everyone looked at him. Hiro looked down, and sighed.

"I-"

_"Cid!" _The conversation was interrupted by a voice, while Cid sighed in annoyance.

"WHAT!" He yelled, while the others just stood there.

_"Theres a request for a video intermission from a unknown source, should we let it?"_

Cid sighed. "Why the hell not! We'll be down there in a minute." The intercom switched off, and Cid looked at Hiro. "We'll continue this later..."

As the group walked into the room, the screen had a man with glasses, with brown hair in a pony tail. A crazed smile was on his face, while Hiro and the others just looked at the man.

"Good to see you again Avalanche..." Hojo said, while he smiled at the group. Hiro gasped, while Vincent did the same thing.

"Hojo..." They both muttered. Yuffie looked at Hiro, shocked he knew the man. What did she not know about her boyfriend? Apparently, so much.

"Wait, those two...Vincent and Hiro? Good to see you again! Especially you Hiro, after you ran away we had a tough time finding you..." Hojo said, laughing, shocking Avalanche.

"Wait, Hiro, you know Hojo?" Barret asked, shocked, while Hiro growled. Vincent has already told them his story, but Hiro never revealed his.

"He never told you all, did he? How he was a huge expierment of mine. Project H, a great addition to my work.."

"Shut the hell up Hojo!" Hiro yelled, punching the rail infront of him, denting it. "I had enough of your shit!"

"Don't you wonder how you released that power? I heard...I know everything about you Hiro. Of course, how you can remove that power of yours..." Hojo said, while Hiro's eyes widened.

"What...?"

"Come to Midgar...you'll get all your answers there..."

The chat disconnected, while Hiro just sat there in silence. The group just looked at him, and Cid knew what to do. "Set a course for Midgar..."

* * *

Yuffie growled, walking out of the room, going to hers. Hiro noticed, and looked down. Arxen sighed deeply, noticing the two of them, and he walked over to Hiro. He patted him in the shoulder, then nodding his head towards the door Yuffie left through, to go talk to her. Hiro sighed, nodding, then walked out.

Yuffie sighed as she laid in her bed, wondering why she was so mad at Hiro, and was even more curious why Hiro wouldn't tell her that. The room was simple, a soft bed with a desk and a lamp on the side. She sighed, and threw her pillow at the door, which opened up as it hit the accidental target, Hiro, who just looked at her. "Yuffie, look..."

"Hiro, just get out. I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Yuffie said, sitting up. Hiro had a sad look on his face, and sighed.

"I'm sorry I never told you..you have to understand-" He was cut off.

"Hiro you should of told me. Do you not trust me?" Yuffie asked, looking at Hiro, who shook his head.

"No Yuffie, I trust you...it's just that I didn't want you to think of me as a monster. I don't want you to view me as a Project, I want you to see me as a guy, you know, you're boyfriend." Hiro said, while Yuffie shook her head.

"I wouldn't view you like that, I'm just mad that you didn't tell me that..." Yuffie said, holding her legs up to her chest, looking away. Hiro sighed deeply, looking down.

"I'm sorry Yuffie. I just never got the chance, because you know I disappeared...I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." Hiro almost turned around and walked out, but Yuffie spoke up quickly.

"Hiro I missed you, don't leave." Hiro stopped in his tracks, and turned around. Yuffie was looking at him, and Hiro walked into the room, closing the door.

"I missed you too, I just..I'm sorry for leaving." Hiro said, wanting to spend some alone time with his girlfriend. He never has, only that time in Rocket Town.

"It's fine Hiro, just...sit down here." Yuffie said, smiling, as she patted the bed. Hiro walked over and sat down, leaning on the wall. Yuffie sat Indian style, and smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. "So tell me what happen? After..the fight, anyway."

"Well," Hiro began, looking down, a bit shy around her alone. "I woke up in the middle of the field outside of Nibelheim, and I noticed I was shirtless. So I had to go buy new clothes, and I started to travel. It sucked being alone again because I became a little use to having you guys with me." Yuffie laughed a little, and Hiro continued. "I spent one night in a inn, the rest outside in the field under a tent."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Yuffie asked, shocked, while Hiro shrugged.

"I don't know, it was pretty fun. I use to look up to the sky and watch the stars. It was pretty awesome." Hiro said, smiling, rubbing the back of his head. Yuffie smiled at him, and then she was shocked when Hiro spoke the next words. "You know, there wasn't a moment I went without thinking of you..." He muttered, timid to speak to her in that way.

She blushed a little, and smiled. "Really? Why?"

"I mean, you are my girlfriend after all. It's hard not to not think of you." Hiro muttered, and Yuffie giggled at his shyness.

"You're a shy guy when you're around girls aren't ya Hiro?" Yuffie said, picking on him, while he just looked at her in shy anger.

"No...I'm just...ok, yea...I am. I'm not use to this..." Hiro said, and he looked down. Yuffie just giggled some more.

"Well...I don't blame you, you were raised pretty strangely."

"I never really..had..a girlfriend before either..." Hiro admitted, looking down, while Yuffie began to laugh.

"Wait, you're serious?" Yuffie said, almost crying from Hiro's confession, while the blonde boy just looked at her.

"Shut up..I mean, there was the occasional girl who wanted to date me and stuff...just never had the time." Hiro said, while Yuffie continued to laugh.

"Hiro, that's...hysterical." She said, while Hiro just looked away. She still laughed as she wiped her eyes. "I've dated alot of guys growing up...helps when you're the daughter of the strongest man in Wutai..." Yuffie said, while Hiro just laughed a bit.

"Yea...I'm just not use to this kind of stuff...sorry Yuffie." Hiro said, while Yuffie just laughed, but then just stopped, looking at Hiro. For the first time, she noticed his eyes. They were a dark, deep blue, like the sea, and she couldn't take her eyes off them. He had a embarrssed look on his face, which made him look pretty cute. She then had a idea, and she smiled a little.

"Bet theres something else you aren't use to.." Yuffie said slyly, while Hiro just looked at her.

"What?"

Yuffie just continued to smile slyly, while Hiro just looked at her. "Yuffie..?" She scooted close to him. "Ummm, what are you doing?" He asked, but she scooted even closer. "Yuffie what the hell-"

He was cut off when she kissed him, his eyes widened as she did. He then kissed back, thinking it was only gonna be quick, but was shocked when Yuffie began to opening her mouth, and Hiro stopped, hitting his head up against the wall.

"Ow!" Hiro muttered, and Yuffie giggled.

"You never made out have you?" Yuffie asked, while Hiro just looked away, she giggled even more.

"Shut up..."

"Don't worry, I think that's cute." Yuffie said, and Hiro looked at her.

"How the hell is that cut-" But he was cut off once again when she went in for a kiss. This time, Hiro was prepared.

Barrett sighed as he walked around the hallway, wondering why he had to get Yuffie out of bed. She was a pain in the ass anyway, but he liked her a bit. He sighed as he opened the door to her room.

"Yuff-" He quickly stop as he noticed Hiro and Yuffie, making out on her bed. He quickly closed the door silently, and he sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Damn kids..." As he walked away, he smiled a bit. "Least they're happy."

Yuffie sighed as she laid in bed with Hiro, his arm around her as they laid down. "I'm so tired..." Yuffie said, while Hiro yawned.

"Same..." Yuffie turned around and looked at him, he still held her in his arms. She smiled a bit while she messed up his hair, which made Hiro groan.

"You gotta make me a promise." Yuffie said, and Hiro just looked at her.

"What?"

"When this is all over, you get this hair cut off...for me." Yuffie said, smiling, winking at the boy, who just shook his head.

"No way in hell is that happening Yuffie." Hiro said, while Yuffie pouted.

"Please...?"

Hiro looked at her pouty look, and then looked away a little bit. "Fine..."

"Really?" Yuffie got the most excited look on her face, while Hiro just looked away, his hair covering his eyes, but Yuffie sighed deeply. She moved his bangs, and revealed his deep blue eyes. She smiled slightly.

"I love seeing these eyes..."

Hiro just blushed, and looked down. Yuffie brought him in and kissed him softly on the lips, Hiro returned it, and afterwards, he smiled, holding her closer. She sighed happily, and then laid in his arms. The two fell asleep, not wanting to be awoken by any outside force.

* * *

"Hiro...Hiro..."

Hiro opened his eyes to see Arxen, who was above the two. Yuffie was still clutching on to Hiro, as Hiro's arm was still around her. Hiro just blinked. "Whats up...?" He whispered, as Arxen laughed a little.

"Sorry for waking you...but we have a situation. We can't enter Midgar's airspace...you, Yuffie, and I are going to enter through the gates...forced I don't know. Are you up for that?"

Hiro nodded, and sat up, but allowing the ninja to still hold on to him. "Yea...I'm up for it..."

"Good...I'll meet you on the deck, after you and Yuffie are ready." Arxen said, walking out of the room. Hiro sighed a bit, then shook Yuffie.

"Yuffie...get up." Yuffie started to slowly wake up, and she let out a loud yawn. She looked up, and wiped her eyes.

"What's going on..?" She asked, looking around the room.

"We gotta go...we're going to take the long way to Shinra..."

"What took you two so long?" Arxen asked, as he crossed his arms, wearing a parachute on his back. Yuffie and Hiro wore theirs, but Yuffie looked sick, due to air sickness, while Hiro was laughing a bit because of it.

"Screw you Arxen...you don't know my pain." Yuffie said, while Arxen laughed loudly.

"Yea, yea, sure. Anyway, are you guys ready to head out?" Arxen asked, while Hiro turned to Yuffie.

"You ready babe?" He asked, while Yuffie sighed deeply, nodding.

"Yea, let's get the hell out of here. Please." Yuffie said, as Hiro got up on the railing, as did Arxen. Hiro held out his hand for Yuffie, who smiled, taking it. The three stood up on the railing, waiting. "Sooo...who goes first?" Yuffie asked.

The three sat there in silence, but then Hiro smacked Arxen's back. "Arxen."

"DAMMIT HIRO!" Arxen yelled, as he started flying towards the ground, while Hiro smirked, jumping off after him. Yuffie followed shortly after.

The three fell through the air, all holding their arms and spreading their legs. As they fell, Hiro noticed a red being walking around the area they were gonna land. Hiro's eyes widened, and he took out his sword. "Enemy ahead! Get ready!" Arxen and Yuffie took out their weapons, the three releasing the chutes.

Arxen landed on the ground first, and prepared himself, while Yuffie and Hiro fell aftewards. The three removed their weapons, preparing themselves. "Thats a Weapon..." Yuffie muttered, while Hiro just looked at her in confusion, but didn't ask any questions. "These things are unbelievable, we might not make it out-"

"Let me take care of this..."

The three turned around to see Razen, a sword very similar to Force Edge was in his hand, laying on his shoulder. The only difference was the scythe on the tip was upside down.

"You're not going to be able to take care of this thing alone Razen." Arxen said, while Razen laughed a bit, swinging the sword around in his hand as if it were just a toy in a child's hands, instead of a deadly weapon. Suddenly, Razen's face turned completely serious, and he eyed the monster.

"Watch me." In a flash, he disappeared, appearing infront of the monster. The Ruby Weapon looked down on it's prey, screeching, while Razen smirked. The Weapon threw a claw down at its opponent, but Razen disappeared in a flash, appearing on the right shoulder of the monster. It's beady eyes turned to him as he just stared at the monster, a huge cut appearing on across it's head. Hiro's eyes widened. He did swing the sword, slashing it across it's helm, but his movements were so fast that it was a blur to everyone, including him.

Razen appeared down near the ground again, still having the same serious look from before. His sword was still on his shoulder, as though it was attached to it. The monster started to throw furies of attacks at the man, who just dodged most of them with a elegant grace, and attacking the monster at the same time, causing numerous injuries to it's arms and claws, blood pouring on the wasteland's ground.

"How..the hell can he do all this?" Yuffie asked in pure shock, while the other two were thinking the same thing.

"Razen, the leader of the Arashi Trio, the top secret group from Shinra. Well known for his skills in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, he is a very dangerous threat to any enemy he encounters. Other skills he has exceled, dexterity, speed, and the use of materia. Well, that is what his file says."

The three turned to see Lorrile, who smiled sweetly at them. "I dare say that they had a good description, but there is alot more they left out about him."

"Who the hell are you?" Arxen asked, while Lorrile sighed deeply.

"My name is Lorrile, I am the wife of that fine man fighting your battle for you." She said, putting her hand on her head, mocking Arxen, who growled.

"We never asked him too!"

Hiro was to busy studying the woman, noticing something about her. He didn't know, but he felt this...closeness to her. He didn't understand it.

Razen was on the ground, yawning as the monster was almost done, screaming in pain, while the blond man just shook his head, moving his sword down to the ground. "This is where I must take your life..."

The monster roared, opening it's mouth, sending a red beam at Razen. The group of people behind him watched as the beam flew towards him, but Razen just slashed it, causing the beam to be split in half, shooting two different directions. Razen disappeared in a instant, but Hiro watched what happened. He flew, slicing the Weapon in two, making the top half of it to fall on the ground, dead.

The four sat there, amazed at Razen's power. Razen smirked, swinging the blade to get the blood off. However, the Weapon was not done, as it roared, swinging it's claw at the man, but was set a blaze, roaring in pain. It died as it still burned, and the three teens turned and looked at Lorrile, who held her hand out.

"Lorrile, mage of the Arashi Trio. Well known for her skills in all areas of magic, and her unique abilities in staff fighting, she is also very well known for her beautiful looks."

"Aww..I love you sweetheart." Lorrile said, blushing as her husband walked over to her. Razen grabbed her around the waist and kissed her cheek, his sword still in his hand. The three teens just sat there looking at each other, and then Hiro took out his sword.

"Now what do you all want with us?"

Arxen and Yuffie looked at Hiro in shock. "Hiro what the hell? They just fought that monster for us." Arxen said, but Hiro shook his head.

"Someone did alot for me before, then stabbed me in the back.."

"Hiro I assure you the same thing won't happen with us, infact, you should realize that we are alot closer to you then you believe..." Lorrile said, slightly frowning. Hiro still stood his guard.

"What do you mean? Who the hell are you two? What do you want from me?" Hiro asked. The two looked at each other, and looked down.

"Hiro..." Razen began, and Hiro just looked at the man, who sighed deeply. "I am your father...and Lorrile is your mother."

The group stood in instant silence, Hiro feeling a sharp pain in his heart. "No, my parents are dead...there is no way you are my dad." Hiro said, and Lorrile nodded.

"Yes...we are dead. We were brought back for specific reasons."

The three sat there in silence as Hiro just looked at the two. "You two can't be...there is no way..."

"Hiro Aoyama. Born October 14 in the Infarmiry of the Shinra building. You are seventeen years old, you loved swords, and you are dating Miss Kisaragi right there. We are the Aoyamas...we are your parents..." Razen said, while they stood there in the awkward silence.

"...no...I don't belie-"

"Hiro don't you see? Look at me!" Lorrile yelled at Hiro, tears falling from her eyes. "You were taking from me! Your mother! I was shot to death before I could even kiss your forehead!" She started to cry, tears falling. "You don't understand how hard it was watching you grow up from the Lifestream! Seeing the hardships you went through, the nights you were alone, a mother can't take it!" She started to bawl, and she started to walk to Hiro, Razen letting her go.

"The pain of watching you being expieremented on, the pain of seeing you being abandoned, the pain of seeing you recieve that scar, the pain of seeing my child feel so alone in the world! That is the worse pain in the world! And though I've never seen you in person until now, you don't know how much I love you! I've watched you grow up, and I'm so so sorry I couldn't be there! Please, find it in your heart to forgive me, to accept me as your mother and Razen as your father!" Lorrile said, and Hiro just stared at her, but was shocked when she hugged him tightly.

That moment sparked something in Hiro. The embrace...it was warm, loving, like a mother's embrace to her child. That was it, that moment defied Hiro's assumptions. His eyes started to well up in tears as they fell.

"M-mom..?"

Yuffie and Arxen looked at each, other, nodding, walked away.

"So Hojo wants you to come and ask about you're expirementation?" Razen asked, as the three stood alone, while Yuffie and Arxen watched from a distance.

"Yea, I think I'm gonna get rid of him..." Hiro said, and Lorrile and Razen looked at each other.

"Son...do you think you can do that? Win against Hojo?" Razen asked, and Hiro nodded.

"I have some confidence...haha. Can you help me? I mean you took out that Weapon easily dad, you can help me!"

Razen looked down, and sighed. "I can't help you Hiro, I'm sorry..."

"What? Why?"

"Because as soon as we reveal that secret to you, we can't do much more. We have to return to the Lifestream." Lorrile explained, and Hiro's eyes widened.

"B-But you just got here..." Hiro said, tears coming up in his eyes. "Please...don't leave me alone.."

Lorrile smiled as she put a hand on his cheek. "You're not alone. You have amazing friends, and you have a great girl that does care about you. You have everything you need here."

Hiro looked down, and tears started to fall down. He was losing his parents again, after just meeting them. He couldn't help it. Razen put his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"I love you son. I know we weren't real parents to you, nor do we have the right to sit here and tell you that we love you...but we do. I wish I...could of been here, more than anything." Hiro looked up to see his father crying, as his mother began to as well.

All of a sudden, Hiro ran up and hugged his parents. He didn't want to let them go, and he started to tear up. "Though you guys were gone..I can't blame you...atleast I know now that I have parents that did care about me, that did want to be there...I love you two."

Razen and Lorrile hugged back, not wanting to let their son go.

"Thank you..thank you so much for accepting us, and forgiving us...we love you Hiro...so much. We will always be with you." Lorrile said, crying. She began to disappear, the Lifestream taking them away.

"Don't worry Hiro, you will see us again...one day...I love you son." Razen said, beginning to leave, but he stabbed his sword into the ground. "By the way...that necklace I gave you, take a good look at it..."

"I will...I love you two..." Hiro muttered, as they completely disappeared, Razen leaving his sword behind.

Hiro looked up to the sky, tears falling from his face. He heard footsteps, and a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" It was Yuffie.

Hiro wiped his eyes, and turned around, smiling. "Yea, I'm fine.." Yuffie just smiled a bit.

"Good..we need to get going. Razen seemed to leave you yet another present."

Hiro looked at the sword on the ground, and took it out. It was like his other sword, but was curved differently. Then Hiro realized something. He ripped his necklace off, and looked at it. Then he took his other sword, and placed the two together. They were a perfect fit, and Hiro put the necklace into the guard, ripping the chain off. It locked, and the sword was complete.

"Wow..." Yuffie muttered, pretty shocked.

Hiro looked at the sword, and started to swing it around a little bit. It was heavy, but a good weapon. Hiro looked at Yuffie, and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

"Where are they?" Cid asked, as the rest of Avalanche stood in a stairway, waiting for teenagers.

"Who knows, but we gotta keep goin'" Barret said, but was shocked when the wall behind him was cut open, and the wall cracked open to reveal the three, Hiro jumping on the stair case.

"Sorry it took so long...we're ready to go on."

"What the hell kid?" Cid asked, and Hiro just smirked.

"Sorry, but aren't we going?"

The group, led by Hiro, ran up the staircase, heading to the Sister Ray, the cannon that blew the Diamond weapon to the ground. Hiro needed to make it so he could find out his past, and whatever happen to him.

"AGHHHH!" Hiro recognized that voice, and Hiro hit the top of the stairs to see Hojo with a gun, holding it up, a gunshot wound in his victim. The victim was none other than Cloud Strife, as he held his arm. Tifa stood near Cloud, and she turned to see the rest of Avalanche.

"CLOUD!" Hiro yelled out, as Hojo began to shoot at Cloud again, but Hiro quickly got in the way, blocking the shots with his sword, surprising everyone around him. Cloud smirked as Hiro blocked all the bullets.

"I could of done that if my sword was much smaller.." Cloud said, laughing a bit, while Hiro just smiled.

"Nice to have you back Cloud." Hiro said, while he heard a object drop, and clapping. He looked at Hojo, as he was clapping, smiling.

"So...I must of seen this coming. My project has become like his father. A master swordsman. And at such a young age too. You were a perfect specimen. Unlike all the others..." Hojo said, while Hiro pointed his sword at Hojo.

"Shut the hell up! I want answers, and I want them now!"

"What the hell is he talking about Hiro?" Cloud asked, and everyone walked forward, standing behind the blonde haired boy

"Shall I tell the story Hiro? The rest of them know the story...yet they are yearning for more details...as are you..." Hojo said, smirking, while Hiro just nodded, but still clenching his sword. Hojo pushed up his glasses, the gleam shining.

"Project S, Project G, Project T, and Project H...my most prized and most difficult expierements. However, three out of the four has dripped into insanity. The three before Hiro have always had some Jenova cells placed in them...while Hiro, was expieremented with differently. I grew tired with Jenova and decided to put a different emity into his body." Hojo explained, while Hiro growled, but that didn't stop the scientist. "As you can see, Hiro is still of young age. Unlike Sephiroth, who was injected with the Jenova cells in the womb, it was impossible for me to input any cells of this being within Hiro, since, one, I could not remove any cells from the specimen, nor could I ever get his mother, Lorrile, to agree...so, I took a different approach..."

Hojo smiled evily, his eyes showing some maniac look within them. "So I drugged his parents before Lorrile went into labor and before Razen came back, and shot them to death. I took you as a small baby, the chord not even cut, and expiermented on you. Sure, it was a risky process, but I suceeded. You are my masterpiece Hiro...no malfunctions, no risks, no scars, well, except for that one from my son..."

"Wait, your son?" Tifa asked, and Hojo's smile widened.

"Oh yes...Sephiroth is my son. You see, there was this woman, named Luc-"

All of a sudden, a gunshot rang out, hitting Hojo across the arm, making him fall to the ground. Vincent was holding his gun up.

"Enough. Hiro, get your answers."

Hiro just looked at Vincent, then looked at Hojo. "Hojo..where is my file? I'm sure you have it somewhere." Hiro asked, and Hojo smiled, standing back up, holding his arm.

"Oh...you mean this file?" Hojo pulled out a red disk with the label H on it, and Hiro's eyes widened. "You want it...?" Hojo threw it to the ground, and stomped on it, crushing it to pieces. He began to laugh, but was silenced when Hiro appeared infront of him, his sword across Hojo's neck.

"You son of a bitch!" Hiro yelled out, while Hojo merely smiled.

"Don't mess with me...child!" Hojo took out a shot, and stabbed himself, injecting himself with a strange substance.

Hojo began to transform, Hiro jumped back, and his form was grotesque. He had a tan body with some yellow added, his left arm was a long whip, his right being a sharp point. His bottom was just a point, floating in mid-air.

"I will fire the Mako Cannon to support my son! To give him the power of the planet! THE POWER HE NEEDS!"

Hiro growled, swinging his sword. "Oh hell no!" He yelled out, while the others prepared themselves, but Hiro felt a strong heart beat.

_**This man gave you so much power...why don't you use it against him? Come now...he killed your parents, he took everything you wanted in your life, he destroyed everything...are you just gonna let him get away with that?**_

Hiro dropped his sword, making everyone, including the deformed Hojo. Hiro grabbed his head, growling.

_**Come..this is your fight...use the power and KILL and RIP and TORTURE and MURDER this fool.**_

Hiro's eyes turned red, and his hands became claws, his teeth turning into fangs.

"HIRO!" Yuffie yelled out, but was shocked to hear his voice, as he looked up at Hojo.

"Let...me...take..him...on." Hiro muttered out the words, while everyone just looked at him.

"No Hiro, we can't let you do this alone!" Cloud yelled out, but was shocked when Hiro looked at him with the blood red eyes.

"LET ME HANDLE IT!" Hiro yelled, as he turned to Hojo. "YOU ARE MINE!" Hiro rushed forward and punched the monster in the stomach, sending it flying into a wall.

Hojo looked up, and send his whip flying at Hiro, catching his right arm. Hiro growled, grabbing it, ripping it off his arm, and started to spin Hojo around. He then threw Hojo into a wall, smiling in lust for blood. Hojo appeared out of the smoke, and started to throw various attacks at the enhanced demon Hiro, who just dodged with every attempt.

_His power is so much stronger...I can't calculate any of the moves he may make...how did this happen? _Hojo thought to himself, as Hiro grinned, punching the monster across the face, sending him a bit back from him. Hiro grinned evily as he cracked his neck, charging at Hojo.

Hojo started to spit out purple balls out of his monstrous mouth, making Hiro dodge every single one in a sort of parkour fashion. Hiro appeared infront of Hojo quickly, smiling. "Surprise!" Hiro grabbed Hojo across the throat, and started to punch him in the chest.

Hojo quickly opened his mouth, making Hiro's eyes to widen, he jumped back, but was a bit late, the purple ball hitting him in the chest. He flew back, a hole appearing in his shirt and a burn mark on his chest. Hiro growled in pain, and looked up. Hojo laughed, but was silence when Hiro snapped his fingers, a explosion appearing near Hojo, who easily dodged. He looked and saw two materia glowing in Hiro's right arm.

_In this form, he still has control over materia? He must be learning. However...his personality has changed increasingly...interesting. _

Hiro kept snapping his fingers, causing various explosions around Hojo, whom dodged everyone, but was finally hit when Hiro caught him against a rail. Hiro then ran towards Hojo, kicking him, but was caught by Hojo's whip. Hojo started to jab Hiro with his pointed arm, but Hiro dodged the attempts, and finally got free of the whip. He threw a right hook at Hojo's head, making contact. Hojo quickly jabbed Hiro in the leg, making a puncture in his thigh. Hiro growled, and roundhouse Hojo with the same exact leg, making him skid a couple of feet away.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Hiro yelled out, as Hojo threw his whip at Hiro at a significant speed. Hiro dodged all of them, then growled. "**ENOUGH**!" Hiro grapped his whip, and ripped it off his body, making green blood to ooze everywhere as Hojo screeched in pain. Hiro started to whip Hojo with the whip, but then threw it away.

"I'll finish you** RIGHT HERE**!" Hiro yelled, throwing numerous punches at the deformed scientist, making contact with each. Finally, Hiro punched him straight in the fact, making him fly right into the control panel of the cannon. Hiro grinned as he held out his right hand, a black ball appearing. Shockingly, the black orb was not in Hiro's arm, and the ball was swirling faster than it did when Hiro was in human form.

Hiro ran towards Hojo, and roared as he threw the ball into Hojo's chest, causing his hand to go through Hojo. Hojo screeched one last time, and then fell to the ground with a loud thud.

There was a silence as Hiro started to breath heavily. His heart was still beating at a fast rate, his body tense from the fight, sweat pouring. He was bleeding, and had numerous bruises. He looked at his hands to still see that he was in the form, and he looked down at Hojo. He kicked him, sending the corpse into the panel again, as he growled.

"Now I'll **NEVER **know! Damn you Hojo!" He started to kick the corpse repeatly, damaging the panel, while Hojo started to return back to normal. "**YOU AND YOUR FU**-"

However, Hiro was silenced when he felt footsteps and he turned around, about to hit the person thinking it was a enemy, but was shocked to see Yuffie, just standing there. She looked fearful, as Hiro just looked at her with his blood eyes, his teeth clenched. Hiro then saw the fear in her eyes, and calm down. He backed away, backing into the panel, ignoring the corpse behind him. "Don't...look...at me..." Hiro said, looking down, his hair covering his red eyes. "I'm...a...monster, it's..."

However, he felt Yuffie's hand on his right hand, and he looked up, one eye being revealed. Yuffie was still fearful, but she grabbed his hand, and held it. She tooked the other one, and pulled it down. She went forward and hugged him, not letting go, her head in his chest. Hiro was surprise, his heart even going faster, but this one in surprise.

"Hiro...please, don't be like this. Return to us...we need you. We can't let you be like this. Please, for me?" Yuffie asked, as Hiro just looked down at her. He felt tears on his chest, and he was shocked to see Yuffie crying. He looked up to see everyone staring at him, fearful, but still worried for their companion and friend.

Hiro looked down at Yuffie, and wrapped his arms around her. He began to slowly transform back, his eyes returning back to normal. His claws disappeared, his teeth going back from fangs.

"Thank you Yuffie...for calming me down..." Hiro said, as Yuffie just smiled, as she dug her head into his chest.

"Of course...I couldn't let you leave me again!" Yuffie said, giggling a bit.

The couple stood in each other arms, as the rest of Avalanche just watched, them, all of them, even Vincent who smiled a little, for them.

Now they had to figure out what to do next.


	5. The Murasame

A New Ally Disc 2

Normal POV

Hiro was on the deck laying down thinking about today...he couldn't belive what has happen today. He killed Hojo, he found his parents. He had a new mission now. To destroy Sephiroth. He looked up at the sky and looked at the stars. 'Dad, Mom, I promise I will defeat Sephiroth.' he thought. He raised his hands to the heavens, and then tightened them to a fist. "Hiro." Hiro looked up to see Arxen. Hiro got up. "Yea?" he asked. "What are you going to do after all of this is over?" asked Arxen. "I don't know." Hiro said. "Live with Yuffie?" said Arxen smiling. "No! We are to young for that!" said Hiro blushing. "Ok." said Arxen. "What about you?" asked Hiro. "Live in Kalm." said Arxen. "Well get some sleep Hiro." said Arxen walking in. Hiro shook his head. Hiro thought of his father and smiled.

Hiro POV

I got up and walked into the ship. I saw Vincent and Cid fighting. "Land the ship Cid!" yelled Vincent. "No! We have to get to Sephiroth!" yelled Cid. "What is going on here?" I asked. "I sense someone, I told Cid to land the ship, but he refused." said Vincent. "Cid, land the ship!" I said. This person, maybe he or she has a connection to Sephiroth. "No punk! You can't-" Before he finihed he saw me clutching my fist. "Ok.." said Cid. We landed near some cave. Only Cloud, Vincent, and I went in the cave. We saw a woman with long brown hair in a pony tail in some wierd crystal. "Lucriea!" cried Vincent. "Vincent!" said a voice. The voice sounded surprised to see Vincent. "Where is my son?" asked the voice. Must be Lucriea. "Sephiroth? He is trying to destroy the world..." said Vincent. "WHAT?" I said half-yelling. "Sephiroth is your son?" I asked Lucreia. "Yes young one." the voice said.

"Lucreia why aren't you dead?" asked Vincent. "Jenova won't let me die." Lucriea responded. "Cloud, we better leave these two alone." I said. Cloud nodded and we both left. A hour later Vincent came out and we were on are way. When we got on the ship, we were told to go to sleep. I got to the deck to see Yuffie lying on the deck holding a wrapped present. "Hiro, would you mind sit down beside me." she asked. "Sure."

Normal POV

Hiro sat beside Yuffie. "What is it Yuffie?" asked Hiro smiling. "I wanted to give this to you, so did the others but mostly me!" said Yuffie sitting up. She handed Hiro the present. Hiro, having no idea what this was about, opened the present. It was a sword. "Woah!" said Hiro surprised. Yuffie smiled. "Its the Murasame." said Yuffie still smiling. "Murasame?" asked Hiro blinking. "Its a legendary sword." said Yuffie. Hiro smiled. "Thank you Yuffie." said Hiro smiling. Yuffie nodded. "Your welcome!" Hiro kissed her. He put his arms around her waist. Yuffie put her arms around his neck. The kiss was even more passionate than before. Finally the kiss ended. Hiro picked Yuffie up bridal style. He took her to her room and laied her down on the bed and tucked her in. "I love you Hiro." said Yuffie. "I love you to." Hiro said. He then left the room to leave her to slumber.

Hiro walked out of the room into his own. Hiro started to whistle a song called: When You Belive. Arxen was sitting down poilshing 'Desert Rose' he still was poilshing it but he knew Hiro came in. "So? You like it?" asked Arxen. "Yea." said Hiro smiling. "It was all Yuffie's idea." said Arxen. "So you had nothing to do with it?" asked Hiro eyes narrowed. "I did, How do you think a legendary blade get a case?" said Arxen. "Don't know, don't care." said Hiro in a playful manner. "Yea, I thought you say that." said Arxen. "Anyways, Sephiroth is going to be hard in battle, so get some rest!" said Arxen. Hiro nodded and went to sleep. Though something wasn't right.

Hiro's Dream

Where am I? I looked around. Outside of Midgar? I walked to Midgar to see it was all ruins. "Well, I guess to Kalm then." I walked to Kalm to see all of my friends there. They all were happy. I saw Arxen with a woman. Cloud and Tifa were watching a kid hand in hand. Red and CS were playing with a boy.. While Cid and Shera were holding a baby. Barret was playing with Marlene while a woman watched. "Hi guys!" I said. They all looked at me. ""Hiro?" said Arxen. "Yea?" I said. For some reason, they looked so surprised to see me. The werid thing was, they were all..older! "We don't know how to tell you this." said Red. "Wait, where is Vincent and Yuffie?" I asked. "Vincent is gone, he is staying with Lucreia now." said Cloud. "Yuffie..." Arxen pointed to a house. I walked to the house and opened the door to see Yuffie making out with some guy. I felt as though I dropped dead. "Yuffie? How could you?!" I asked saddend. Yuffie looked up and gasped. "H-Hiro, its not what it looks like." "So this is the idoit boyfriend that abadoned you? Get lost freak." said the man. I felt as though my heart has been obilerated. I took out the Murasame. "Hiro? Hiro what are you doing?" asked Yuffie. "Goodbye, Yuffie." I stabbed myself. I fainted. All I could hear is Yuffie crying my name.

Hiro woke up in sweat. He looked around to see I was still in the airship. "Thank god that wasn't real.." Hiro said. "Could it..." Before he finished a alert came on. "EVERYONE TO THE DAMN DECK! A WEAPON HAS APPEARED!" Hiro jumped up and reached for Murasame but decided not to use it. He picked up Force Edge instead.

Hiro got to the deck to see a monster that he remembers to well.

CR11


	6. The Promise

A New Ally: Disc 2 

Normal POV

The Ultima Weapon was standing right in front of Hiro. Scar still in its eye. "Oh...crap..." The monster swung at Hiro, Hiro dodge it and used Fire, which burn the pupil of its eye. It screamed.

"Perfect!" Hiro turned to see everyone standing there weapons drawn. "Lay off guys! This one is mine!" said Cloud. "Spikey! You can't!" said Barret. "Let him Barret." said Hiro quietly. "No, Hiro and Arxen fight alongside with me." said Cloud. Hiro and Arxen were surprised. "Sure!" Hiro drew FE while Arxen drew Desert Rose. They all lunged at Ultima. "This is it!" said Hiro. Hiro slashed its leg, making the Weapon lose balance. It tripped and fell over on its head. Hiro slashed it twenty times before it got up. Hiro opened his hand: OBLIVON! It shot the monster right in the right eye. "Ha!" said Hiro. The Weapon swung its tail and hit Hiro straight in the stomach. "Thats it!" Arxen threw a bomb at the Weapon's head. When it got there, the Weapon swallowed it. "WHAT!" screamed Arxen. It blew up inside it. Causing it to vomit purple liqiud on Arxen. "EWWWW!" Hiro got up. "Cloud!"

(Combined Limit!) Hiro ran at super speed and jumped and landed on the monsters head and froze it. Cloud jumped and relesed a hurd of meteors at it. It unfroze it, Hiro opened his hand and Obilvon hit it straight on. The monster evaporated. And Cloud got the Ultima Weapon. Hiro smiled. "We did it." said Hiro. "Yep." said Cloud. "EWWWW!" screamed Arxen. They bothed laughed.

Hiro walked through the airship. When he heard singing, it was Yuffie!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie:

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you its hard to survive -  
Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And evertime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go_

_I need you in my life.  
----------------------_

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_may you wipe the tears that I cry_

_The good times and bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall ----------------------------_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go_

_I need you in my life_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiro couldn't belive his ears. He has heard the voice of a angel. He walked in and saw her sitting her bed with a microphone. "You were awesome!" said Hiro. Yuffie just notice his presence and blushed. "I...am not that good." she said. "Your better then me!" Hiro said. Yuffie kissed him. She was happy. After the kiss, they hugged each other. "Hiro? Promise you won't leave me again." she said crying. "I won't Yuffie, I won't." and with that, he tucked her in and walked out of the room. Arxen was eating. "Sp hpw pwp po?" he said with a mouth full. ("So, how it go?") "Good, and stop eating with your mouth full!" he threw a pillow at him. "WHAT?" Arxen got up and left the room. Hiro landed on his bed. All he could think of is Yuffie. His angel. So what if she loved Materia? Hiro didn't care one bit. Hiro wanted to spend his life devoted to Yuffie. He could be her knight. He just wanted to be with her and his friends. But Sephiroth kept getting in the way. Hiro has business he has to take care of. So he wanted to destroy Sephiroth. Even if it took a life time. Tomorrow was it.

The Final Battle.  
The Happy Ending.  
When Life its self is happy.  
The End of Sephiroth and Jenova.  
The End of Evil.

YO! THE END! No not really. Disc 3 is next. I will see ya later. Thx To Audra and Sir Midnight and XxzexionxX for the reviews. (Song dedicated to my friend)

CR11


End file.
